


strawberries and cigarettes

by Sol1t41r3



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1t41r3/pseuds/Sol1t41r3
Summary: violet and clementine live as girls do during the apocalypse





	strawberries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> i do not condone smoking of any kind, in fact, im literally not allowed to smoke bc i might die from one puff.
> 
> just a chill out fic that came to mind. pretty tame.

Violet watches as Clementine lazily exhales, cigarette smoke falling out of her full lips. Smiling as the blonde takes another puff from the same one she used. Taking it, the brunette drops the ashy stick, stomping it out with her boot against the hard forest floor. The shorter girl leans forward, thrusting her face into Violet’s personal bubble.

 

“Shit.” Violet sighs as Clementine’s mesmerizing amber eyes gives her one of _those_ looks. The look that she gets when it’s one of those nights that Clem sneaks into her room and joins her under the covers. Those nights where she only feels comfort and safety in her partner’s embrace as they talk about inconsequential things, things Violet would rarely think about.

 

The shorter looks up at her, orbs piercing into the blonde like knives. She can feel her heart rate speed up at how close they are.

 

Violet’s emerald stare moves from the brunette’s eyes down to her soft, pale lips.

 

Her breath hitches as Clem’s eyes narrow, flickering down to the blonde’s lips in response. Clementine bites her upper lip as she looks away.

 

“We should go back.” The brunette suddenly says, leaving Violet in mid-air as she turns away. Her breath no longer hitting the blonde’s face, embracing her with the familiar smell of smoke.

 

Violet feels winded, as if the other had stolen her breath. She watches Clementine stalk away, shotgun pressed to her chest. She swallows her disappointment and follows her hunting partner.

 

They collect a rabbit from one of the traps on the way home. Clementine lets out a despondent sigh when all the other traps turn up with nothing. Violet frowns, laying a hand on the brunette’s arm in an attempt to comfort her.

 

Her head feels light when the dark-skinned girl presses a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Excitement pools in her stomach at the contact. God, how would it feel to forget the fucking world and stand here for a second? The thought’s always on her mind when caught in moments like this.

 

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Clementine whispers, voice soft. All Violet can think about is tonight, how her head will spin at the kisses that leave her breathless, how Clementine’s warmth and figure will feel against her own.

 

“Tonight.” Violet admits, a light touch of embarrassment in her raspy voice. She still smells like cigarettes.

 

“Tonight?” Clem repeats, the corners of her lips lifting. Her baseball hat tilting downwards.

 

Violet knows the brunette wants her to say more. She wanted to know what Violet wanted, but God, Clementine knows every time anyway. It’s unfair how the brunette’s always a step ahead, always knowing what Violet _needed_. And shit, she is so good to her.

 

Clementine bites her lips, eyes concentrated elsewhere.

 

“Walker.” She whispered harshly.

 

Violet turns around, it was just a few meters away. Harmless, unless they made noise. Even then, she unsheathes her meat cleaver, just to be safe. The shotgun was only a last resort, the resounding echo would bring all hell to their spot in just a second.

 

“We should hurry back,” Clem urges. Violet follows her through the woods, making sure to calculate her every step and keep her eyes open for immediate danger. One walker meant more walkers, it was a general rule in this fucked up world.

 

They reach the gate, bite-free. AJ was on lookout and gladly let them in, giving Clementine a tight hug. It was routine for the two, Violet had discovered. No matter how long they were away from each other, AJ would come up and hug Clementine the next chance he got.

 

“My tough, badass girlfriend is still a softy.” Violet teases, getting a small smile from Clem who didn’t argue. The shorter girl tosses the rabbit on a table, getting a look from Omar. They pass Sophie, Minnie and Tenn, each doing their own respective art thing. It’s also been routine for them to joke around, ever since they came back with them from the boat.

 

 

She and Clementine climb up to the bell tower that night, sneaking a smoke or two. Something to dull the painful memories at the back of their mind, something to take their mind off the danger. They didn’t smoke on a daily basis but damn, the high was still there. It was when Clementine was relaxed enough that her shoulders weren’t the least bit tense, when Violet didn’t feel the anxiety and stress of their hopeless situation.

 

It felt more of a safety net to them both. Two fucked up girls in a fucked-up world trying their damn best to stay alive and protect the people they love. It was never easy, and it never will be. But these moments were the fucking best.

 

The view, a wide forest that was familiar to Violet, a bright crescent moon that provided a decent light for them. Clementine was laying on her lap, blowing out smoke rings in the cool night. The burning cigarette between her index and middle finger glowing fiercely.

 

Violet adjusts Clem’s hat on her head, pushing the brim upward, just so she can get a full good look at the beauty on her lap. Her curly brown hair falls into her face as she takes a deep breath, her chest rising and falling slowly. Her slightly-chubby cheeks, her pale lips and eyelashes that complimented her bright honey eyes.

 

“This is nice.” Violet murmurs, running a hand through the brunette’s lovely locks. She’d never get tired of it.

 

“Yeah. It’s nice to feel like everything’s not going to shit.” Clementine responds, tapping off the ash before it can fall into her eyes.

 

“Save some for me.” The blonde slightly whines, Clem raises her hand, offering the cigarette and Violet inhales, and exhales. She feels like coughing but she’s never felt freer in this shitty world. It’s a nasty habit and it’s probably gonna fuck up their systems in the long run but _shit._

 

“I still have watch.” Clementine says, meeting her gaze. “Care to keep me company?”

 

A few more hours with her girlfriend doesn’t sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading. im a mess


End file.
